Puzzle pieces!
by kaidiii
Summary: Who help Mac and Stella finally find and confess each other their love!


**Puzzle pieces!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY characters.**

**Apologize for spelling errors!**

Mac was go his office and now was near his desk and found present with letter. Mac was looking and thinking what gift it safe or danger. I read letter and see what and who is send this present.

_Letter was:_

_Dear Mac!_

_It was time send you this._

_Don't be afraid it is not danger._

_When you opening you can see what it is!_

_One request going with your life forward and don't look back!_

_It is time you forgot and you are not alone. _

_I knew it is difficult and promise me don't look me!_

_I knew your heart as fall again love!_

_Follow your heart and find happiness and warm home!_

_I give you my blessing!_

_Now Mac you can open your present._

_Yours ….._

Mac was surprise what can it be_. My heart is telling I can trust it but it is not easy_.

Mac was open his present but he not knew he was not only who had present.

Stella goes her office and saw her desk was present with letter. Stella not trusted easy what it is be. Stella was nearing to her desk. I open letter and read. Then I knew more.

_Letter was:_

_My friend Stella!_

_I knew you are surprised who send you this!_

_Don't be afraid it is not danger it is harmless. _

_It is time you admit your love._

_I be always his heart but I know he love you!_

_You are right from him you helped him when he needed most._

_One request give him welcome home and child what I cannot give him._

_I give you my blessing!_

_Do not look me!_

_Now Stella you can open your present!_

_Best friend ….._

Stella was thinking what to do and feel excited and opened her present! Thinking letter who send this present and why???

Mac and Stella not knew but someone was looking both and had smiled her face and saying: It is time for both! Hope it is not late! Time for miracles!

Mac and Stella are now open their present and it was puzzle. Both were surprised now what and they find one paper and written_: Now time put together and find out who is your destiny! Have fun!_

Mac and Stella were working hard with mind and hands. Their puzzle was half together and it was familiar some how I knew who it is!

She was still looking it and no longer goes a long and they solve mystery their love life. Now is question will they follow the voice of the heart.

Mac was first who put puzzle together and he cannot believe who he saw it was her.

Mac had flashback: _when was this picture took and it was Mac who taken this photo. It was my home and it was Christmas time and it was Claire who asked take this just this picture from our quest. Claire was saying to me he want know how good photograph can I be and I cannot say no to Claire. It was happy times. _Mac was back from memory and looked puzzle and see Stella who had smile her face. _My Stella letter was so right. I am fallen love with Stella but who send this it can be that all of sudden Claire is alive and not dead. Claire is give me blessing be with Stella! Second change to fall love and I need confess Stella that I love her and want her in my life forever. Thank you Claire! Now I need think how and when telling her Stella but I need be brave and trust that Stella love me too. _Mac took again letter and start read.

Stella was little later put puzzle was together and was really surprise it cannot be she saw it was him. How can it be? It was familiar I need remember when. Oh Yeah!!!

Stella had flashback: _It was one holiday evening. It was Christmas. One day before Claire asked what plan I have for Christmas I answered I be home. What you think Stella you come for holiday come visit us it be great and Mac agree too. It was good times. I agreed. I was there and suddenly Claire asked if I can take a picture from Mac. Before I was skeptical but Claire smiled and said I like to see how professional you are and I take photo him. _Stella smiled now and was back from her memory and watch puzzle. _WOW it is my Mac. Mac had beautiful smile his face but how can it be. It is my friend Claire alive she is not dead. Why now??? Yes I love Mac and want family with him. It is time confess love for Mac and hope that Mac not reject it and I not lose his friendship. _Stella was looking puzzle who Mac had real smile his face.

Claire was knew now need next think and smile Mac and Stella liked and confess that they love each other but now they need confess real face to face their love.

Suddenly same time their mobile make voice and both looked. They had message and opened. It was: _Time confessing your love each other. I give you a blessing to both of you. Do not waste your __time however act, time is precious. Do not look me I am not anymore hear! Still I will keep an eye on the sky looking at you Mac and Stella._

_Goodbye _

_Claire _

It was silent from Mac and Stella it was like sock from both.

It be Stella who acted first. _It was time I know Mac is hear he usually work late. I go to him. _

Stella was going to Mac.

Mac was coming back for his socked feel. Mac rose up his chair and went to Stella_. It is time hope it be all right._

Mac and Stella walked both so fast that they not noticed when they both half-way crash each other. Both fell off. Mac was on the floor and Stella on top Mac. Now Mac and Stella are looking each other to eyes. It felt so right and they want not let go of each other hold more tightly it was so good. Stella smiled and said:" Mac!!!" Mac was looking Stella and had real wicked smile his face and answering:" Stella!!!" Suddenly both cannot anymore hide their love and desire. Stella was nearing Mac and wicked eyes with desire and love kissed Mac with passion. Mac not protested he welcomed Stella kiss and hold Stella more tightly. They had very long kiss with desire and passion and they ended kiss they needed air. Mac looked Stella and said: "Oh yeah Stella! Stella you are my life and today I know for sure I love you." Mac gave her hungry longing kiss. When it was end Stella was looking Mac very wicked smile her face: "I am finally glad Mac you confess you love me. I confess you Mac I waited so long that you say you love me and I am happy you did it because I love you too very much. Both kiss more deeply and embrace tightly. When the kiss end Mac and Stella were looking each other eye to eye and finally remember who they are. Oyo yes they were in the middle of the corridor. Luck it was really a late and they were lonely.

Mac and Stella had risen from the floor and both were look one the eyes. Stella ask: "Mac if you received a gift today it was a puzzle." Mac had surprise look his face. Mac answered: "Yes!!! Stella you received too. What it is? How???" Stella was now surprised an answering:" Mac I do and it was puzzle. I think it is help from higher place. Mac I think it was Claire she give us her blessing for both love. Maybe it is miracle that we finally confess our love and to move forward together. Mac do not worry it be all right. Mac I love you."

Mac was listen Stella. _Oh my God it is real and not dreamed. Stella she really loved me. Why I wait so long? Claire it is really you. How you know me and Stella fall for love each other future? I am thankful you give both us blessing. It is my live go ahead not only work and now too love life. _

Mac was say: "Stella you are my best friend and more and finally I admit I love you Stella. Stella it is not easy for me confess and today I knew I need tell you finally how I feel about you Stella. Stella you are my light to my life. I not know how Claire sent this puzzles us. She give me blessing go ahead my life and with you Stella. . I love you."

Stella was listen Mac_. It was about time and I am brave for you Mac that you finally tell you love me. Claire I thank you that you give Mac your blessing. It is like miracle. Now it time go to a higher lever and ahead our lives. _

Both desire and passion was so powerful they kiss again and again more deeply they cannot keep their hands away from each other they need feel and touch each other it like magnet that pulls them together.

Now they both need air and take pause. Stella ask: "Mac what you think I go my office and take puzzle and than come your office." Mac looking Stella and answer: "OK Stella I wait you my office." They kiss last time and separate each other. Stella was run her office and take puzzle and letter with her and went to Mac office. Mac was nervous, excited happy and waited Stella.

Now both puzzle pictures are Mac's desk and both have surprised faces. Mac was look Stella puzzle and Stella was look Mac puzzle and than each other face.

_Desk was Stella and Mac puzzle picture were both had real smile their face and it is same time taken. One Christmas holiday and it was Claire who had both asked take a picture for each other. .. It is question how possible now appeared in the puzzles pictures and letters. It is like miracle what both need to live ahead they life and build home and family together. _

Stella was first to speaking: "Mac it is miracle what we both need to understand we belong together. Mac you remember when was photo took. It was one Christmas holidays and it was Claire who asked take pictures. It is like destiny."

Suddenly Mac was kissing Stella and said nothing when it ended Mac saying: "Stella what you think I invite you my home and order in later more." Mac had mystery deep desire eyes more. Stella was looking Mac and answers: "Mac it is really good idea I agree." Stella kissed Mac on the cheek and both were preparing to go Mac's home.

All the time Claire was watched Mac and Stella. Claire was thanking her helper angels who carry over presents for Mac and Stella. Claire was happy. Mac had finally found his soul mate. Claire knew the future it be not easy but they are together and make relationship work stronger. They are fighter and both stubborn. Claire knew one miracle happen to with Stella and Mac when they later connecting the heart, desire, passion, soul and love for each other and become one of the bodies. It start with both become mother and father later husband and wife.

Both the puzzle pictures had framed and have a Mac and Stella bedroom wall. It was miracle what changed both lives for happiness together. Mac, Stella and baby girl Claire!

END


End file.
